Jealousy Turned To Lust
by SeddieLoverNicodiAngeloLover3
Summary: Max is Sam's ex-boyfriend and Freddie is her current boyfriend. Can Freddie get over the jealousy? Will it lead to something pleasurable? ;  I suck at summarys


Jealousy Turned To Lust.

"MAX!"

Samantha screamed as she ran toward her ex-boyfriend. They are best friends now. Anyway they haven't seen eachother in years. So you can see why she was excited to see him. She had left her current boyfriend, Freddie, and his friends standing there trying to figure out who this Max kid is and how does Sam know him.

"SAMMY BEAR!" Max said with just as much enthisiasm as Sam.

Sam jumped in his open arms and he spun her around in two full circles. When he put her down he looked deep into her crystal blue eyes, and she looked deep into his emerald green eyes. They just stared at eachother for a second until they heard someone behind them go, "Uh-hmmm."

Sam turned around to see a very jealous looking Freddie and a very suspicious Carly. Uh-Oh!

"Heyy! Max this is my boyfriend Freddie who is angry with me at the moment, and this is my best friend Carly." Sam said glaring at Freddie who was about to burst it looked like.

"Hi I am Max. I am Sammy Bear's best guy friend and ex-boyfriend." Max said the last thing very low and sad.

"Yooola! I am Carly Shay and Sam has told me about you. She really missed you." Carly said ecstaticly.

"Hi. I am Freddie. Sam's current boyfriend." Freddie said all the while glaring at Max.

"Well... If you will excuse me and Freddie for one second Max and Carly." Sam said.

Sam and Freddie walked away. Well Sam walked away and draged Freddie right behind her. Freddie was already mad at Sam for not spending time with him, and now after he has met Max he was furious. Mainly because that douchebag kept calling his Sam 'Sammy Bear'. He was beyond jealous.

"What the chiz is your problem Fredbag?" Sam spat angerly once she was sure they were out of earshot.

"My problem is that you were all over your ex like I wasn't standing right there. Your mine now and forever! I love you Samantha and I don't want to share you with anyone. Especially that faggot Max." Freddie almost growled while backing Sam into the wall behind her. HIs body was pressed up against hers in such a delicious way that she could not help the moan that escaped her lips.

"You have me. You know damn well that you have me. I have givin you everthing. And I love you Fredward. Max and I are just friends. I was the one to break-up with him, because everytime I was near you I wanted to rip off all my clothes than rip yours off and fuck till I could not feel anything between my legs except your desirable cock." Sam said lust filling her eyes. She knew damn well that Freddie was getting hard listening to her thoughts. She could also feel it on her thigh.

Next thing she knew his lips were on hers. Toungues were crashing into eachother and teeth were grazing the others lips so rough they almost drew blood. His hands were on her hips. Her hands were in his hair pulling it so hard that it almost ripped out of his head. He was grinnding his hard on into her hips and she was moaning really loud. Sam pushed him away and looked into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes and said very huskily, "Let's go to my house to finish this."

He smirked and nodded his head before grabbing her hand and running to Sam's house. Both teens completely forgetting about there friends Carly and Max. Which Carly nor Max minded since they were really hitting it off.

When Sam and Freddie got back to her place they crashed through the front door limbs flying everywhere as they were kissing as if this was there last time together. Sam was thankful that she bought her own place, and was no longer living with her insane mother. Don't get her wrong she loved her Mom, but if she lived with her Mom she couldn't fuck Freddie at all hours. And we all know she loves having sex with her amazing boyfriend.

Once they made to the bedroom Sam was only in her red thong and Freddie was only in his blue boxers. (A/N PURPLE!) Freddie was sucking Sam's nipples like he was trying to inhale them. And Sam was rubbing him through his boxers. She was tired of fourplay and wanted him inside her. NOW! She pushed Freddie on his back and straddled him. He was surprised, because Sam usually loved it when he would suck her nipples and she would wait till he was done eating her pussy. But now it looked like they were getting striaght to Freddie's favorite part.

"Hey I am going to make you scream so loud the neighbors will call the police for thinking we are shooting an adult film." Sam whispered into Freddie's eye before bitting it and licking it to ease the pain of the bite. Sam pulled down Freddie's boxers and he sprang free from his confines. She looked down at his dick adn licked her lips. She was surprised the first time they had sex at how big he was. He has to be atleast 7 inches long and 3 inches thick. Sam positioned herself ontop of him, and with one downward thrust he was inside of her.

And it's just like their first time. He is big and pulsating inside her. She is tight, so so tight, and wet. Freddie stares at the way he so easily slips in and out of Sam's wonderful pussy. She is riding and grinding on top of him like a professional porn star. Sam's mind is only thinking of one thing 'Feddie's cock'. She is trying to make him scream and moan and groan just like she does everytime they make love. So she goes as fast as she can. Finally, Freddie starts to groan. Freddie is trying to resist. But failing miserbly.

"SAM! OH MY FUCKING GOD! I AM ABOUT TO CUM! SAMANTHA!" Freddie screamed so loud Sam swore the little apartment shook.

"FREDDIE! Oh, baby! Please cum inside of meeee!" Sam said her voice full of pleasure and lust.

"AAARGGGHHH!" They both screamed as they hit their orgasms at the exact same time. Which made it so much more pleasureable.

Sam fell on top of Freddie breathing heavly. Freddie rubbed her back as they both tried in vain to regulate their breathing. They layed there for a good ten minutes before Sam finally spoke.

"Well... My job is complete." She said with a sexy smirk on her face. Which got Freddie hard again. And Sam felt it considering he was still inside of her. Sam moaned and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Freddie just smirked and flipped her over.

He started to pound into her with such force that the bed wes hitting the wall and bounce. For the rest of the night the couple made love and whispered sweet nothings into eachothers ear while they were resting. Which was not a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first lemon so please don't be to mean. I am still learning how everything works on uploading stories and stuff so please message or review to tell me I did something wrong. And if I did I AM SO SORRY! Anyway if there are any spelling mistakes I am sorry! But it is 4 in the morning and I am really tired. Please review!<strong>


End file.
